


Morning Mishap

by Pieceofship



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: AU, Based on a True Story, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: “I panicked!”“What did you have to panic about!?”Mondo felt the familiar beet red coloured blush return to his face.“To make a long story short... I either traumatized your dad or made his day.”
Relationships: ishimondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 357





	Morning Mishap

It was cold that early spring morning, it probably didn’t help that Taka’s place lacked a heater of any sort. But it didn’t bother Mondo, there were times he and Daiya couldn’t afford to keep a heater going. And after all, that’s what blankets were for! There was nothing better than piling a bunch on top of you and curling up under them on a cold day! 

Or at least... that was the idea.

Taka would never admit it, but he was a complete blanket hog. The moment his head the pillow and he was out, he would subconsciously toss and turn in his sleep, collecting all the blankets while during so. Mondo’s couldn’t fault him, it wasn’t like his boyfriend meant to do so. But as someone who preferred warmth, it was a pain in the ass.

Mondo held back a sigh, once again there was his boyfriend curled up with all the blankets. It was tempting to wake him, but he only just managed to get him used to the idea of sleeping in and to actually put it into practice. It would be a cold day in hell before Mondo managed to convince him to sleep in a second time. 

He shivered, it still didn’t mean he enjoyed freezing his ass off. Clad in nothing but his usual white shirt and favourite tiger print boxers, he glanced around for his clothes. The one-time Taka didn’t nag him to neatly fold them his clothes and set them aside instead of throwing them everywhere. The only thing he could find was his gang jacket, and that was because Taka was also curled up with it along with all the blankets. 

Okay, he couldn’t be mad at that. It was too damn cute... But that still left Mondo freezing his ass off! And he wasn’t going to risk waking him up trying to find wherever he threw his clothes. 

Wait...didn’t they buy some tea bags? Perfect! He could do himself up a mug of tea to warm up! 

The moment his feet touch the cold hard floor he instantly recoiled. He swore under his breath, really regretting that he didn’t bring slippers. His eyes rested upon a housecoat, apparently, there was a little mix up at the laundromat (Taka and his father’s washing machine was broken at the moment) and the garment somehow ended up with Taka, who decided to keep it until the owner was found.

Sure it was pink, but fuck he was freezing! And it would only be for a few quick minutes and the goosebumps on his arms weren’t gonna go away anytime soon. 

He reached over and grabbed the housecoat and threw it on. Damn, it was pretty comfortable. Not to mention it was really soft. 

Finally clad in something to keep him decently warm, he ventured out of the room and into the kitchen. While still unfamiliar with where Taka and his dad kept everything, it was still easy to enough to find where they kept the mugs, kettle and box of tea bags as the majority of the cupboards were seemingly empty. Whether it was from it just being Taka and his father or their financial situation...or possibly both. 

The kettle let out a whistle, signalling the water was done boiling. He threw a teabag in the mug and added the water. There, that should make this morning a little more bearable. He wrapped his hands around the mug, taking a brief moment to appreciate the warmth. 

That was until he heard the old floorboards creak.

“Shit, Taka, did I wake you-“ he immediately froze.

Standing before him was Takaaki Ishimaru, his boyfriend’s dad. He tried not to panic, Takaaki knew he was going to stay the night. And even Mondo wasn’t dumb enough to try anything explicit with his boyfriend in the house and not to mention he doubted Taka would even entertain the idea. But even then, Mondo wasn’t exactly his favourite person in the world. 

Damn it! Wasn’t he suppose to be gone by now? Mondo’s thought his shift at the station started earlier. Well, it didn’t matter now. So here he was, in an awkward staring contest with Taka’s dad... in a fuzzy pink housecoat. 

It went on for an uncomfortable amount of time, neither of the two saying anything or daring to move a muscle. It wasn’t until Takaaki slowly stepped backwards and turned away, retreating back to his bedroom.

With his face beet red and a hot cup of tea, Mondo rushed back to Taka’s bedroom, accidentally slamming the door in his haste to return. His boyfriend immediately sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Mondo?” he blinked. “What time is it? And... is that the housecoat-“

“Fucking hell...” Mondo muttered, taking off the damn thing and throwing it aside. 

“Language!” Taka snapped. 

Mondo rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, snatching one of the blankets off of him to wrap around himself before setting his tea aside.

“You do know that housecoat doesn’t belong to us until we find the rightful owner we can’t be throwing it around so carelessly!” he lectured, getting out of bed to pick it up off the floor and neatly fold it. “Why were you even wearing it in the first place?”

“Because YOU hog all the blankets.” Mondo hissed. 

“Then just wake me up and ask for some!”

“I don’t wanna wake you up! God knows when I’ll be able to talk you into sleeping in again!”

“If that was the case you should have been more careful! And slamming doors can easily damage them!”

“I panicked!”

“What did you have to panic about!?”

Mondo felt the familiar beet red coloured blush return to his face. 

“To make a long story short... I either traumatized your dad or made his day.”

It took a few seconds for his boyfriend to fully register and put two and two together. He glanced at the housecoat, then to Mondo and immediately tried and failed to stifle a laugh.

“S-shut up!” Mondo grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. “I thought he was gone for work!”

Taka wiped a tear away. “My apologies, but-“ he lost it, going into a fit of laughter. 

Mondo gritted his teeth before chucking another pillow at him.


End file.
